Betrayal
by Silent-Writer83
Summary: Theo shows Caley a video of Malia and Stiles in Eichen house to break up the pack and bring her to him. REVIEWS PLEASE! not sure if I want to make this a full on story, but if I get enough reviews I will.
1. Chapter 1

Caley was going to kill him. She was really going to kill him. She sat in Theo's room, chest heaving, and eyes stinging with tears that threatened to fall. Caley clutched the cell phone in her hand so tightly her knuckles were white. On the screen was Stiles and Malia. They were cuddled on an old, worn, dusty blue couch, a thin blanket draped lazily over their sweaty bodies. Caley watched as Malia propped her chin up on her folded hands that lay on Stiles bare chest.

Theo sat backwards in his chair, arms folded over the back as he lounged. A triumphant smirk plastered across his face as he watched the anger surge within Caley. "I'm going to kill him," Caley ground out between clenched teeth. Theo snorted out a laugh as he stood up. He held his hands up in a calming gesture. "Now I don't know about all that." Theo chuckled. Caley finally looked up from the phone, and locked eyes with Theo. The anger in her eyes caused him to stumble back, slightly taken aback. Her normal chocolate brown eyes crackled lightly with purple lightning as her anger began to supercede her powers. "Okay now, Calz, calm down. It'll be alright," Theo tried again, beginning to second guess his decision to show her the video. But he had to. Theo needed Caley on his side. Her powers would make him nearly invincible but he needed to break her bond with the pack first and he had to do that by breaking her bond with Stiles.

Caley closed her eyes, setting the phone down and taking a deep breath. She placed her hands on her thighs, taking deep breaths to calm herself. After a few minutes, Caley let out a slow breath and opened her eyes. The lightning was gone and her demeanor was eerily calm. Theo eyed her suspiciously, not believing she was truly calm, not after finding out her boyfriend of two years had cheated on her with a girl he had barely knew at the time. The icing on the cake however, was that this girl was now an integral part of the pack she had risked her life for many, many, MANY, times.

"I'm fine Theo, see," Caley's voice as calm as she flashed an all too believable smile. She stood, dusting off her pants and walked towards Theo's bedroom door. "So..what are you going to do?" Theo questioned as Caley opened the door. Without turning she answered, "I'm going to rip his throat out...with my teeth," Caley chirped before stepping out and slamming the door behind her. "I created a monster," Theo murmured as a sinister smile slipped on to his lips.

* * *

Caley walked into school the next day. A smile was on her cherry lips as she flashed her friends a smile. The anger in her eyes was hidden by large sunglasses. Her long brown hair bounced as she walked, sun giving her brown skin a gorgeous bronze glow. She went to her locker immediately, as if nothing was wrong. She had to play this cool.

All too soon it was lunch time and the pack met out by the lacrosse field to eat. It was somewhere they would be able to talk about the supernatural without risking being over heard by their classmates. Stiles sat in between Caley and Malia, laughing at something Scott had said.

"Hey Cal, you're quiet today," Liam mentioned, and all eyes were on her.

"Everything okay?" Scott asked sincerely worried.

"Oh everything is great," Caley drawled causing her friends to look at her curiously, "Just thinking about this really funny thing I saw yesterday."

"What was it?" Lydia asked, glancing around the group as Caley snorted softly, a smirk forming.

"Oh it's great. You're going to love it." Caley said, anger beginning to seep into her words. "So what I saw was hilarious, because I could have sworn it was Stiles fucking Malia in Eichen house four months ago. But that couldn't be it could it, because I distinctly remember us being in a relationship and that would mean he cheated now wouldn't it." As Caley spoke, more and more anger began to creep into her voice. There was a terrified silence as all eyes were on Stiles and Malia.

"Caley, I uh, I-I can explain that..." Stiles stammered out.

"Shut it." Caley growled, and Stiles jaw closed immediately. "You," Caley leaned in close to Stiles' face, "are so lucky Scott, Liam, and Lydia are here right now." she threatened, eyes crackling with purple lightning again.

"Caley, calm-" Scott started,

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Caley yelled, losing control for a moment, causing the bleachers to tremble beneath them. Scott shut up immediately, nodding quickly.

"And you," Caley turned to Malia, whose eyes flashed blue. Caley snorted as a smile flashed, shaking her head, "for your safety, don't ever come near me again." Caley stared Malia down, refusing to be the first to look away.

"Baby I," Stiles began again. Caley held her hand up,"no Stiles, you...you don't get to speak." She said a little softer than how she was talking to everyone else. A little bit of the anger gone now, replaced with pain. "Two years...TWO FUCKING YEARS STILES! AND YOU PULL SOME SHIT LIKE THIS!" Caley burst out. "GOD!" She took in a deep shaky breath, letting it out slowly so she didn't lose control again. She didn't want to hurt her friends by accident.

Caley took a deep breath and made her exit. Silence followed as the pack watched her walk across the field and back into the school. Stiles had a pained look on his face as he watched her leave. Scott, Lydia, and Liam were left speechless, staring at Caley's retreating back. This wasn't good, at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Caley sped through the halls of the high school, tears stinging her eyes. She swallowed down the lump forming in her throat. Caley absolutely refused to let one tear shed in these halls. Caley took a shaky breath, feeling her peers eyes on her. Their gazes burned into her skin like a rash. She couldn't be there for another second. She needed to escape.

Perhaps that's how Caley ended up on Theo's front porch, eyes burning with tears that poured down her tanned cheeks, chest heaving with the sobs that wracked her small frame.

Theo opened his front door, smirk falling once he saw what state Caley was in. The slow twisting in his stomach and a tightness in his chest, that he had never felt before, as he watched the tears cascade down Caley's cheeks was a foreign feeling. One that he never wanted to feel again.

"Um," Theo found that his voice caught in his throat, brows furrowed, and face twisted in confusion mixed with concern. Caley shook like a leaf on his front porch. Theo frowned, stepping aside to let her in. Caley's steps were short and choppy as she stumbled forwards, collapsing on to the soft couch in his living room.

Theo stood off to the side as he watched Caley cry. He was at a loss as to what to do. He barely knew how to handle normal people, let alone crying people. "Do you want, like, food...or something?" Theo asked after a few minutes. "No," Caley choked out, trying, and failing, to stifle her tears. It just hurt too much.

"Okay..." Theo mumbled. A frown still adorned his face. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight from foot to foot anxiously. His uncomfortability was written all over his face. "I...uh, I'm gonna go..make pizza rolls...or something, yeah," Theo trailed off, shifting towards the kitchen. Caley made some sort of sound, but Theo wasn't too sure if it was another sob or her saying "Okay." Regardless, he nodded and escaped into the kitchen.

Caley fought hard to regain control. The pain in her chest was just so unbearable. It felt as if someone had dug a hole into her chest. It was hard to breath and the tears just kept coming, no matter how badly Caley willed them to stop. They were hot, fat tears falling down her cheeks like fountains. She swiped at the tears, but they kept coming. Caley's throat was raw from he cries as she held a pillow to judge the sound. She squeezed her eyes shut, tensing her whole body as the urge to scream out in pain overwhelmed her entire being. She had never felt pain like this. It was in every cell, every fiber of her being. "I hate you, Stiles," Caley whimpered, words muffled by the fabric of the pillow.

Theo busied himself in the kitchen. He grabbed the pizza rolls from the freezer, emptying the whole back onto a plate, popping it into the microwave. He sighed heavily, leaning against the island in the center of the kitchen. The microwave buzzed, dreaming out Caley's sobbing in the other room. Theo groaned, turning around and burying his face in his hands. He hadn't expected Caley's pain to affect him this much. He despised the feeling in his stomach, the clenching and churning. The squeeze in his chest he'd felt upon opening the door was even worse.

Theo jumped when the microwave beeped, signaling its end. He sighed, scrubbing his face as he stood. Theo grabbed the plate, ignoring the burning in his hand. He grabbed ranch from the fridge and returned to the living room. Theo paused at the door, face falling when he saw Caley. She was curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest for dear life as she used it to muffle the sobs that crawled out of her throat. Theo swallowed thickly, heart squeezing again at the sight.

Theo shuffled into the living room, setting the plate of pizza rolls and the bottle of ranch on the coffee table. He looked down at Caley as she hiccuped, the crying beginning to subside. Theo chewed his lower lip, kneeling beside Caley, looking into her watery eyes.

Theo felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach as he looked into Caley's eyes. They were swollen and red, filled with tears ready to fall. The sadness he saw in them took his breath away. Theo felt a lump form in his throat, an unfamiliar burn prickled behind his eyes as he realized they were tears attempting to fall. Theo quickly looked away, coughing awkwardly to distract himself.

"I'm sorry..." Caley's soft, broken voice caught Theo's attention. She sounded so pathetic, Theo felt almost bad for what he'd done. Almost. He offered Caley a sad smile. She had yet to make direct eye contact with him. "Nah, it's alright,"Theo said, standing. Caley pushed herself up slowly, allowing space for Theo. He took the seat between Caley and the arm rest. He leaned forward, grabbing the plate and the remote, flicking the television on. Theo settled into his seat, Caley next to him, still clutching to the pillow with her knees pulled to her chest. Theo sighed softly, turning to the tv, channel surfing.

They stayed like that for hours, Caley sitting silently next to Theo, tucked into herself, while Theo flicked through the television channels while he ate the pizza rolls. At some point, Caley stopped crying, the little hiccups subsiding a few minutes after that as well. Her eyes were heavy and swollen. Theo glanced at Caley, shifting so his arm hung on the back of the couch, opening himself up to her. Caley glanced at Theo, unsure at first if she should lean against him. She felt as if it would be betraying Stiles, but hadn't he betrayed her first? And in a worse way? Caley chewed on her lower lip, glancing at the open space left for her. She could go for some human contact. The hole left in her chest was almost too much to bear and she wanted nothing more than to just curl up against a warm body and forget everything. The only problem was that the warm body offered to her wasn't the one she craved.

Caley sighed softly, leaning into Theo. It was better than nothing she supposed. Her head rested on his shoulder, her soft breaths fanning over his neck, sending chills down his spine. Caley's eyes became heavier and heavier until she could no longer keep them open. Before either of them knew it she was fast asleep, soft snores escaping her slightly parted lips. Theo looked down at Caley's sleeping form, brushing hair from her face. She looked so much more peaceful like this. Theo felt his heart squeeze much more, but it a different way than it had before as he gazed at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, nose red and lips slightly swollen, but she was still captivating. "I'm so sorry Caley," Theo whispered knowing full well that she couldn't hear him, "but I had to."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles sat in his jeep, hands tight around the steering wheel. He stared straight ahead, eyes glazed over as his mind worked out any and all scenarios. He needed to get her back. Caley was his everything and he wouldn't lose her, not like this. Stiles took a shaky breath, grip tightening around the wheel until his knuckles turned white. He thought he had experienced the worst kind of pain when he lost his mother but this, this was somehow worse. Perhaps because this really was his fault. No one could save his mother but he could have prevented this.

A light tap on his passenger window made Stiles jump. His head snapped to the window, eyes wide as he registered who was there. He visibly slumped seeing it was only Malia. Stiles found himself disappointed. Some little part of him had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Caley came back to him. "Not now Malia," Stiles mumbled, turning away from the window, knowing full well she could hear him. Malia frowned, brows knitting together in frustration. "Stiles, open the door," Malia groaned, tugging at the door handle.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, grip loosening as a defeated sigh escaped his lips. He just didn't have any fight left within him. He leaned over the console, popping the lock on the car door. As he leaned back into the driver's seat, Malia clambered in the vehicle, shutting the door behind her. "Stiles, I'm so-" Malia started only to be cut off by Stiles. "It's not your fault," his voice came out a lot weaker than he had expected. Malia gave him a sympathetic half smile. "I shouldn't have...we...god, it was a mistake. A huge, huge, _huge_ mistake and now I..." Stiles choked up at the emotions created a lump in his throat. Malia frowned again, placing her hand on his thigh. "Stiles, maybe it's for the best."

"NO IT IS NOT FOR THE BEST MALIA!" Stiles exploded, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. Malia jumped, retracting her hand. She had seen Stiles worked up, but this was different. Malia heaved a sigh, turning towards Stiles. "Look, she found out what we did and she left. Maybe this is what was supposed to happen Stiles," Malia tried again. Stiles gritted his teeth together, hands balling into fists. "You don't get it do you." Stiles' voice was so low and deep, Malia gulped. "Caley is my everything. I love her, okay. Nothing will ever change that. _You_ will never change that. What we did was a mistake Malia. Accept it and go. Please," Stiles' voice cracked at the end. He couldn't do this with her, not now. He thought she had understood when Stiles explained this the day after. Apparently Malia was just waiting for the right time to bring it up again.

"Fine Stiles," Malia growled out. "Don't come crawling back to me when Caley won't take you back." She spat, opening the door. "I DON'T FUCKING WANT YOU MALIA!" Stiles screamed as Malia slammed the door in his face. Stiles sat there, panting with the anger that had boiled over the mix of emotions he was feeling. His anger quickly dissipated, turning into despair. The tears pricked his eyes as he felt his throat close with sobs he choked down. "Goddammit," Stiles gasped as the first hot tears spilled over.

* * *

Stiles pulled up to Caley's house, swallowing thickly. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. His hands were getting sweaty and the anxiety was building to a nearly unbearable level in his chest. "Okay Stiles, just...just go to the front door," Stiles gave himself a mini pep talk.

He glanced towards the powder blue front door, clenching his jaw and steeling himself to face Caley. Not giving himself time to overthink his actions, Stiles scrambled out of his jeep and hurried towards the front door. Stiles looked down at his clothes wishing that he had worn something a little nicer, maybe brought a gift but he didn't have time for that now. Exhaling slowly, Stiles lifted his fist and knocked on the door.

Seconds later, the door swung open. Stiles heart lept into his throat only to plummet to ground when Caley's mother stood in the doorway. She was slightly taller that Stiles, slightly greyed hair pulled up into a loose ponytail She still wore her blouse and slacks from work, a glass of wine in her hand as she looked at her daughter's boyfriend with large confused eyes. "Hi Stiles, how have you been?" Caley's mother asked with a smile. Stiles squirmed under her gaze, unwilling to share exactly why he was here. "Uh, yeah. Is uh, is Caley here?" Stiles asked, hope glinting in his eyes. Caley's mother gave Stiles a sympathetic smiles. "No sweety. She hasn't been home yet. To be frank, I thought she was with you." Stiles frowned, wondering where Caley was. "I'm sure she's with Kira then. She uh, she had a project to work on with Kira for history." Stiles let the lie roll easily off his tongue. He couldn't help but wonder if it was this ability to lie like he was born with the ability, that got him into this mess. "Well have a good night sweetheart," Caley's mother cooed. Stiles nodded and returned to his jeep disheartened and now worried. Where was Caley?

Stiles paced back and forth in his room. His hands scrubbed down his face, balling up in his hair. He took deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm. His room was a mess but Stiles' mind was worse. He had called Caley a dozen times, leaving no voicemails. He wanted to. He really, really wanted to but nothing sounded good enough to him. Nothing was good enough.

Stiles even tried texting her. Just something quick, just wanting to see if she was somewhere safe, with someone who would take care of her. Stiles made sure to let her know what he told her mom so she could keep up the lie. If he could do anything for her it was that.

By the time midnight rolled around, Stiles still had no answer and knew he wasn't getting one. He slid under his sheets, curling up into himself. That realization struck him harder than anything that day had. Stiles couldn't remember a day since he met Caley where they didn't speak at least once. The hole that was torn in his chest winded him. He couldn't breath. Stiles choked on air as he fought to find a breath. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth, choking out a strangled sob. His tears stained the pillows as the emotions he normally had such great control over broke free. He missed her. He missed her so much it was causing him physical pain but it was his fault. It was all his fault and for once in his life, Stiles didn't know how to solve this one.


	4. Chapter 4

When Caley woke up the next morning, her throat was sore and it hurt to open her eyes. She groaned as the sun that seeped through a crack in the light blue drapes shone in her face. Caley cracked open one eye, staring confusedly at the blue drapes. Those weren't hers! When she looked down, Caley found herself coddled in a light grey comforter, still dressed in yesterday's clothes. Caley pushed the blanket off, sitting up slowly. Another groan escaped her lips as her head pounded, aching from the tears shed the day before.

Caley sat on the edge of the bed, head in her hands as she massaged her temples. "God," she mumbled under her breath. Yesterday's memories flooded through her mind and Caley found herself wishing she hadn't woken up in the first place. No more tears came thankfully, but the emptiness in her chest was enough to make her lose her breath. The emptiness she felt was so intense, so totally encompassing, Caley found herself without a will to do much other than focus on just getting herself to breath.

A light knock on the door caught her attention. Caley peered over her shoulder to see Theo entering the room with a soft smile. He had a plate of pancakes and bacon in one hand, a cup of tea in the other, with syrup tucked under his arm. "Brought you some breakfast," Theo spoke so softly, like he was afraid Caley would break if he spoke too loudly. Caley offered a weak smile, more of a grimace really, and turned back around, eyes trained on the floor.

Theo's smile faltered as he walked into the room. He set the plate and cup of tea down on the nightstand beside the bed before taking a seat next to Caley. "School starts in about ten minutes if you're feeling up to it," Theo informed gently. Caley nodded, eyes still downcast. An awkward silence filled the room as neither teen knew what to say next. "Could you um, drop me off at my house?" Caley asked breaking the silence between the two. She glanced up at Theo with a small amount of hope in her eyes.

When Theo looked into her eyes, he found himself agreeing before he really processed what she had said. "Yeah, yeah I will. No problem," he flashed her one of his signature heartbreaker smiles. Caley tried to give one back and sort of succeeded. "Why don't you try and eat and then I'll take you home, okay." Theo said softly, rubbing soothing circles on Caley's back. She nodded, turning towards the plate of food on the night stand. She hadn't realized how little she had eaten the day before until she took a bite of the wonderfully fluffy pancakes. "Oh my god," Caley sighed as she took more bites. "This is awesome," she groaned stuffing her cheeks full of food. Theo chuckled as Caley quickly finished her food. "Alright, time to go," Theo stood and headed towards the door. Caley stood, hearing something tumble to the ground. She looked around and saw her phone a few feet away. She picked it up, making sure the screen wasn't cracked. Caley sighed softly in relief when nothing was broken. She unlocked her phone as she followed Theo out of the bedroom, making sure everything still worked. When she unlocked her phone she was bombarded with hundreds of texts and missed calls. Over half were from Stiles and her stomach dropped. She wasn't ready for that just yet, although one in particular got her attention. He had told her mom she was at Kira's. That brought a flicker of a smile to her face, at least he had her back on that despite what was happening. The rest of them were from Kira, Lydia and Scott.

Caley slid into the passenger side of Theo's two door car, phone to her ear as she listened to her voicemails from Kira and Lydia. A small smile graced her lips as they made promises to kick Stiles and Malia's asses and have girls night and how boys suck, etc, etc. She really had some great friends. Before she knew it they were at her house. Caley stared at her front door through the windshield, hand on the door handle. "Hey Caley," Theo started right before she was about to leave. "If you need anything..." he trailed and Caley smiled. "Thanks Theo, I mean it." Theo smiled, having seen Caley's real smile for the first time. She got out of the car and headed into her house.

Caley stood in her room, eyeing her closet. She may feel broken inside but there was no way in hell she was going to let Malia or Stiles see just how broken she felt. Nope, Caley was going to look like nothing even phased her. Caley slipped on a pair of jet black, skin tight jeans with ripped holes in the thighs, a white, off the shoulder knit sweater, and wrapped a lavender infinity scarf around her neck, curled her nearly black hair into loose waves that settled over her shoulders and slipped on knee high, brown boots.

Caley sat at her vanity and sighed. Her normally glowing bronze skin was dull and dark black circles sat beneath her eyes. "Eew," Caley mumbled as she applied a thin layer of orange concealer beneath them to block out the deep purple, and then proceeded with her normal foundation and makeup routine. Once she finished she had a natural glow back in her bronze face. Her once chapped lips were now moisturized and plump, eyelashes long and natural blush to her cheeks. Checking her watch, Caley stood and picked up her brown tote and headed out the door. By the time she got to school it was already lunch but that wasn't on Caley's mind much.

She sat in the parking lot, hands stuck on the steering wheel of the car. She was having an internal struggle. She wanted to go inside, she needed her education and she needed to put on a brave face, but on the flipside, Caley wanted nothing more than to run home and crawl under her blankets for the rest of eternity.

"Are you coming or what?" a female voice snapped Caley from her internal conversation. "Jesus Lydia what the hell!" Caley groaned, throwing her head back on to the headrest, hand over her racing heart. Caley slipped out of her car, making sure it was locked and walked slowly towards school with Lydia. "Scott told us you were here. Stiles wanted to come out but.." Lydia trailed off, glancing at Caley's reaction. "Yeah, not a good idea right now," Caley murmured. Lydia nodded, strawberry red curls bouncing as she did. "Caley," Lydia sighed, stopping the girl before they entered the school, "He loves you, you know, more than anything. Trust me I've been in your shoes with Jackson and I know what this feels like. I'm not telling you what to do and I know what he did was wrong, and he knows that too," Lydia said beginning to ramble. "Look, I'm just saying, maybe you should give him a second chance, that's all." Lydia said giving Caley one of her knowing looks. Caley frowned, pursing her lips at her friend. "Did he put you up to this?"Caley asked. "No he didn't. I just know he loves you to the point of insanity and I know you love him just as much." Lydia said, pushing open the front door and heading inside. "Alright fine. I'll think about it." Caley grumbled following her friend to the cafeteria.

* * *

Scott and Stiles stood in the next hall, watching as Lydia left the school. Scott had said Caley was here and Stiles nearly left a trail of fire as he bolted for the front doors. He needed to talk to her, to beg for forgiveness. Sadly, before that could happen, he was hauled backwards by Scott, Lydia behind him with her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Let her best friend handle this one, not the cheating boyfriend," Lydia quipped making Stiles wince. He and Scott walked away like kicked puppies only to hide in the next hall.

Scott poked his head around the corner, using his enhanced hearing to listen to the two girls outside. "Lydia's telling her to give you a second chance," Scott whispered. Stiles' jaw dropped in awe. "Remind me to send her flowers. Is it working?" Stiles asked, trying to see over Scott's head, as if that would let him hear. "Sort of? She seems reluctant, man." Scott said, glancing at Stiles just to see him deflate. "I really messed up huh," he sighed, shaking his head and dipping back behind the wall. Stiles groaned, throwing his head back, hitting it against the wall with a slight thunk. "Stiles..." Scott started, not knowing what to say. His friend did mess up, big time. "...yeah kinda," Scott admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as Scott whipped back around towards the doors, a smile breaking out over his face. "She said she'd think about it!" Scott whisper-yelled. Stiles pumped his fists in the air in excitement. In Caley-speak that was basically a yes. "Yes!" Stiles shouted only to have Scott clamp a hand over his mouth and frantically shove themselves into the nearest empty classroom. The two boys peeked out of the small window, watching as the two girls passed them without the slightest clue that had been listening. "Well a maybe is start," Scott said optimistically. "Better than a no," Stiles said as hope bloomed in his chest. Maybe he hadn't lost her after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Caley was avoiding Stiles like the plauge...well sort of. It was really hard to avoid someone you had every class with. Caley usually sat next to him, obviously when they were dating. Now she squeezed herself between two people she didn't know very well. She was pretty sure one was named Corey or something? Eh, she wasn't really worried about it. He was quiet and far enough away from Stiles so that he wouldn't try and talk to her.

Stiles was very aware that Caley was avoiding him. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Sadly, Caley was fast, really fast. As soon as the bell rang, her things were packed and she was out the door like someone was chasing her. Stiles groaned, dropping his head onto his folded arms. At this rate he was never going to get a second chance. But Stiles was nothing but determined. He may be cynical but he was determined, that was for sure.

He stood, picking his bag up slowly and heading out of class. He walked through the halls, frown etched into his features. His mind ran through his every option. He couldn't necessarily corner her and force her to talk to him, he might get thrown out of the window. Calling her repeatedly hadn't worked. Stiles thought about chocolates and flowers and maybe a stuffed bear, Caley loved stuffed bears. He felt a little hope bubble inside of him. That could work, but it was kind of cliche.

Stiles groaned as he approached his locker, letting his head fall against the cold metal. He was driving himself insane with endless circling. "Dude..." Liam's voice did nothing to help Stiles' mood. "What do you want Dunbar?" he groaned, just wanting to be alone. "You're moping around and it's annoying," Liam spoke bluntly, crossing his arms. Stiles glared at Liam from the corner of his eye. "Well sorry my girlfriend just broke up with me," he hissed. "Oh you mean the girlfriend you cheated on with a werecoyote...and then lied about it," Liam shot back. Stiles winced at the truth. Yeah, he did deserve to be miserable. "It was a mistake I wasn't...I don't even remember it," Stiles mumbled.

Liam eyed the tall boy he'd come to call a friend. "You don't...remember," he asked slowly. He was suspicious but Stiles wasn't really a liar. Okay well he was, but not when it came to Caley. "No," Stiles said meekly, straightening up. "I never told her because I didn't remember it. I just woke up next to Malia, naked, and there were only a few things that could have possibly gotten us there. I told her to keep it a secret because I didn't want to hurt Caley with something I wasn't even sure happened," Stiles admitted, heaving a sigh. Liam leaned against the blue lockers, listening intently to Stiles' heartbeat. He wasn't lying, or at least he believed what he was saying.

Liam didn't hear any irregularities so he relaxed his posture. "Well I know you aren't lying," he mumbled. "But Caley won't," Stiles finished dejectedly. Both boys glanced down the hall towards Caley's locker. She stood there exchanging books. Stiles bit his lower lip as his eyes ran over her figure. She definitely dressed to impress and he knew why. She didn't want to seem weak. That's one of the many traits Stiles loved about her. She always put on a brave face, regardless of how she was feeling.

Stiles stiffened as he watched Theo approach you. His heart rate sped up as anger surged through his body. "The hell is he doing with her?" Stiles grumbled pushing off of the locker. He was about to storm over and make Theo leave Caley alone, but Liam moved too quickly. Liam held Stiles in place, using his enhanced hearing to listen in on your conversation.

"Hey Caley," Theo spoke, his signature smirk shining down on the brown-skinned girl.

"Hey Theo, what's up?" Caley's voice was soft, aloof, not really into the conversation.

"I uh, I wanted to apologize for the way you found out about...ya know," Theo said, bouncing on his toes as if he was nervous.

"Don't be. Truth's bound to come out somehow," Caley hissed, jaw tightening. Theo stilled, watching her. He sighed, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him. "No I mean it. I'm sorry okay. Just...when you came over last night crying it...it sucked. It just really sucked to see that," Theo spoke softly, eyes staring so intently into Caley's.

"O-Oh uh, okay," Caley murmured. She blinked rapidly, unable to focus on words to say. Theo was just so close and Caley wasn't really sure how she felt about it. Her eyes flickered over Theo's face before returning to his eyes. Caley licked her lips quickly, a nervous habit, "It's uh..it's fine really Theo. But uh, thanks, for...for last night," Caley's voice dropped to a whisper to keep their conversation between them.

Theo's eyes watched intently as Caley's tongue flicked out over her lips, leaving them slick and shiny. He forced his eyes back onto her amber one's ignoring the slight increase in his heart rate. He nodded, letting go of Caley's arm. "No problem," he said easily. He lingered for a moment before turning on his heels and hurrying away.

Caley watched him leave. She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips. All of the things Stiles had told her about Theo popping into her mind. Theo didn't seem so bad, despite her boyfriends, ex-boyfriend, was so adamant that he was evil. Caley exhaled slowly, finishing up grabbing her books and headed to class.

Stiles had been struggling against Liam's grip the time he watched Theo interact with Caley. He nearly lost it when they suddenly stopped talking and Theo just _stared_ at her. He didn't like it, not one bit. Why, because Theo was the devil incarnate even if no one believed him. "Chill!" Liam said once Theo left, slamming Stiles into the lockers. The angry teen glared at the shorter blonde but stilled. "Listen," Liam commanded. "Theo was the one that told her. He had a video or something and it sounded like...well I mean it wasn't officially said but..." Liam began to falter, not sure how to break it to Stiles. "What!" Stiles hissed, he was already seething. Theo was the reason Caley knew. Stiles knew he did it on purpose, he had to. Liam stared at his friend who had begun to struggle again. "I think she stayed with him last night," Liam said it as quick as possible.

Stiles froze. All movement ceased in his body. He didn't blink, he didn't breath, he didn't even twitch. He was just still. Liam watched worriedly, slowly letting go of his friend. "Stiles?" Liam said softly, immediately regretting telling him what he had heard. Perhaps Stiles was right, some things were better left unsaid. Stiles turned to Liam slowly, eyes brimming with tears. He swallowed, blinking quickly to keep his tears back. "Did he..Did they um," Stiles cleared his throat, unable to finish the question that was burning in his mind. "No!" Liam almost shouted.

Stiles let out a shaky breath, raking a hand through his hair. "Um, okay...yeah," He said, breathing slowly. He nearly lost it when Liam told him Caley was with Theo last night. He slumped against the locker, looking down at his worn sneakers. "He did it on purpose," Stiles whispered. Liam eyed him strangely. Everyone knew Stiles hated Theo, claimed he was evil. "And how do you know that," Liam questioned, arms crossed once again.

The halls had emptied quite a while ago, neither boy too concerned with missing class. "Um, everything was fine until he showed up! Kids are going missing, then there's the Dread Doctors, and now he tells my girlfriend that I cheated on her! Liam, he's doing this on purpose, I just know it!" Stiles half yelled, arms flailing around to emphasize his points. Liam scowled, Stiles did have a point. Things really did go to shit after Theo showed up and he couldn't exactly ignore it as a coincidence. Nothing in Beacon Hills was a coincidence.

"Okay, fine, say I believe you. What are we gonna do about it? Scott wants to give him a chance and he's alpha. I _literally_ can't disobey him," Liam said. Stiles glanced to where Theo had dissappeared quite a while ago. "We could always...follow him." He stated. Liam frowned, "Really? Follow him." His whole demeanor echoed Liam's feelings on the subject, and they weren't positive. "Listen, everyone slips up at one point. He'll mess up, we just have to be there when he does," Stiles reasoned.

Liam chewed on his cheek, mulling over the suggestion. He supposed it couldn't really hurt. Scott might be annoyed but he would get over it...eventually. Liam looked up into Stiles' eyes, the boy was giving him the puppy eyes. Liam groaned, dropping his head back in exasperation. "Fine," he sighed, shaking his head. He knew this was going to be a bad idea, but he found himself agreeing anyways.

Caley sat in class, focusing on writing down the notes on the board. It was a little difficult, feeling eyes burning into her back. She frowned, gripping her pencil tighter in her hand. She knew exactly who it was, he hadn't stopped looking at her all day. Caley glanced over her shoulder, meeting the broken gaze of Stiles. She lingered for a few moments, trying not to get lost in those brown eyes she was so familiar with. That was a lot easier said than done. As soon as her eyes met Stiles', Caley knew she was stuck.

It was like the whole world fell away again. Stiles sat up straighter, as did she. He looked so sad and it hurt to see it, but the pain from what he did was still fresh. Too fresh to forgive easily, but Caley couldn't look away. As much as she hated to admit it, those dark brown eyes still gave her butterflies and his lips still made her want to grab his face and...

"Miss Morrison," The teacher's voice snapped harshly. Caley flipped her head around she was sure she gave herself whiplash. "Uh, yessir," she said, eyes wide. "Please explain how to find the cosine, sine, and tangent of the angle on the board," the teacher spoke condescendingly. Caley looked to the board to find several angles and problems scrawled in white chalk with no idea as to which the teacher was referencing. She glanced around the classroom to find all eyes on her, nervousness twisting in her gut. "Oh, um...yeah well..." she glanced back at the teacher, then at the board, "I guess you just...for cosine you..."

"Well you only have the length of the hypotenuse and the length of the side adjacent to the angle, so first you need to use tangent to find the opposite angle, which is thirty. Now that you have that you can do the cosine function, therefore completing the problem so finding cosine and sine was actually a trick question," Stiles voice piped up from behind you. The teacher stared the boy down but Stiles didn't back down. He wasn't about to let some vain math teacher humiliate Caley in front of the class.

Once the teacher backed down, nodding at Stiles, he returned to the lesson. Caley looked back over her shoulder, studying Stiles' face. He gave her a shy smile, to which she frowned. She wasn't sure how she felt about him helping her out. Well, she was happy about it, he had basically saved her from public humiliation, but the feeling she was left with wasn't something she wanted right now. Her thankfulness came with a sorrow. Caley missed Stiles, she knew she did, but she didn't want to miss him.

Once the bell rang, Stiles hung back, letting everyone else leave. This time, so did Caley. Both teens moved at a snails pace, waiting for the class to empty. Long after everyone was gone, even the teacher, the two still didn't speak. Caley stole glances at Stiles, finding the right words to say. "Thanks," she muttered finally. Stiles' head shot up, staring at her surprised she initiated the conversation. "O-Oh it's no big deal," he said softly, eyes lingering on her face before turning to his backpack. Caley let out a snort of laughter, making Stiles look at her again. "What?" he asked, turning to her confused by what was apparently so funny. "It's like the first time you ever spoke to me. You were so awkward and nervous. You gave short little replies like that and you had huge pit stains from nervous sweating," Caley giggled at the fond memory as she fiddled with her bag. Stiles flashed a smile at the memories. "Well it's not every day I get to talk to someone as beautiful as you, ya know. It was sort of a new thing for me, as in, never done it in my life. Like heart palpitations from you even looking at me nervousness was happening there," Stiles confessed, a smile growing in his face.

Caley turned to Stiles, only a few inches between them. Both shared matching smiles as they thought on the early days of their relationship. "Remember our first date?" Caley asked and Stiles groaned. "Oh you mean when we were on the way to the restaraunt that I had to use my dads status as sheriff to even be considered only to have my car break down and have to get a pizza delivered to the jeep while we waited for a tow first date?" he quizzed, mortification from the event resurfacing. Stiles' face melted from embarrassed to cheerful as he listened to Caley's laughter. "Yes that one...it's my favorite you know," She all but whispered. Stiles sobered, looking deep into Caley's eyes. "Do you...Do you think it can ever be like that again?" he asked softly, fearful of the answer. Caley was silent for a long time, staring into her boyfriend's, or was it ex's, eyes. "I don't know Stiles," Caley said honestly, sadness filling her features. Stiles visibly deflated, staring at his shoes. "I want it to...I really do," Caley confessed. Stiles looked at her again, feeling a small bit of hope. "I just...it hurts Stiles. You cheated on me and that's going to take a long time to get over, not to mention that you have to earn my trust back and to be honest, if I ever do take you back...you can't be friends with Malia," Caley said. Stiles opened his mouth to protest only to close it when Caley held up her hand. "I know Malia is part of the pack. Just outside of pack business, I...it just can't go past that, I'm sorry," Caley said honestly sad that if they were to work out Stiles would have to drop a friend, but those were her terms.

Stiles was silent for a long time before nodding. "Okay," He said, determination gleaming in his eyes. "I'll do it. Whatever it takes." Caley watched as Stiles stood straighter, squaring his shoulders. "From this day forward I will do everything in my power to get you back. You are my world Caley and I am unbelievably sorry for what I've done to you. Even if we're friends, I'll settle because I need you. I need you to be in my life somehow. We've been through so many things, things that I can't share with anyone else. I need you and I promise to do right by you," Stiles said with so much sincerity. Caley watched him carefully and knew, even without werewolves little lie-detecting ability that Stiles was being truthful with her. "Alright," Caley said and Stiles beamed. "No promises Stiles, but, we can start as friends again," she said, sticking out her hand. Stiles eyed it with a raised brow. He smirked, pushing her hand aside and enveloping Caley in one of his soothing bear hugs. Caley sunk into his chest, relishing in the soft feel of it, something she missed terribly. "Thank you," Stiles whispered into her hair. Caley nodded, clutching Stiles to her like he would disappear on her.

Little did the duo know that there was a certain chimera outside, listening in on the whole conversation. Theo stood outside of the door, gritting his teeth as anger boiled in his system. He had underestimated Caley and Stiles' bond, he wouldn't make that mistake again. As he listened to them rehash memories of times spent together, another, more sickening feeling began to coil in his lower abdomen. It made Theo's skin crawl to hear it but he stayed, looking for a weak point. He needed Caley to be on his side. The Doctor's had something special planned for her, what exactly Theo wasn't sure. All he knew was that she was powerful and they could unlock it.

Theo slipped away before the two left the room. He had a plan forming in his mind already. He knew exactly how to get to them. He needed Malia for it. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get her to trust him but Theo was convincing, he did lie to an alpha without a stammer in his heartbeat after all. Theo smirked as he walked down the halls that filled with students on their way home. Oh this would be good.


End file.
